mlpfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Melody Pegasister!
AhriDJ wet by elbongo-d4u1hmz.png|flutter star mojada Fluttershy s regal birds by elbongo-d4h7c2s.png Fluttershy not realy by fluttershy7-d4ecocj.png Fluttershy s roar by elbongo-d4gg37f.png|asustada fluttershy_hug_by_c_h_loboguerrero_c-d4yld5a.png|flutter star feliz equestria_girls_fluttershy_by_nero_narmeril-d6cq7yg.png|equestria girls fluttershy_cannot_unhear____by_flutterguy317-d57vs40.png|flutter star triste 22b9088d692a7559cc9f6bedddbd1bd2-d4yfymu.png|flutter star con un vestido Fluttershy_caminando.gif|flutter star caminando Apple Star.png|apple star hecho por ahriDJ muchas gracias esta hermosa BL Y FS.jpg|hecho por flutterdash2013 Hda.png|hecho por gaby la chica humana Flutter Star Sad.jpg|hecho por fluttershy2014 gracias thumb|400px|hecho por ahriDJ muchas gracias esta hermosa _mare_base__4___by_applexsweet-d6uk8vy.png|hecho por mi lo hize en paint tool sai alicorn_base__fixed__by_mayhem24-d66xdpr.png|lemon cupcake de cristal 670px-0,901,0,692-Crystal_fluttershy_by_derpers_gonna_derp-d5hs2y5.png 097.jpg 136962969594.png Amethyst star love face by eruvon-d5kx5ob.png pony_base_by_flutterbases-d63v4r7.png|diamond pink de cristal hecho por mi Yellow base by durpy-d4878gb.png|regalo para ahriDJ su oc de princesa Rainbow spicy g.png|rainbow spicy de cristal oc de rainbow spicy Mlp base apple by creepiez-d688q7h.png|un oc nuevo hecho por mi lo hize en paint tool sai Reading pony base by cmeschia-d6kcgpi.png|ahriDJ leyendo un libro oc de ahriDJ thumb|400px|hecho por ahriDJ muchas gracias esta hermoso a_tired_pardner_by_dm29-d6idkrd.png|applejack equestria_girls__wondercolt_applejack_by_deathnyan-d6ip4fx.png|wondercolts 8_bit_eg_crystal_applejack_by_colorpaletpony-d6rub16.jpg Applejack_;'D.png|la honesta applejack applejack_and_fluttershy_hug_vector_by_arti22-d70r8h6.png|flutter star con applejack bad_as_in_good____by_flutterguy317-d5mdtrz.png|la amoooo group_cheer_by_stillfire-d7154gu.png|mis ocs con twilight y applejack equestria_girls___fluttershy__rainbow_dash__and_aj_by_jettwinsfan-d6gj3kh.jpg|mi imagen favorita de ella images (18).jpg|applejack en eg hey_there_dashie__by_flutterguy317-d5ko9fu.png|una de mis ocs con applejack mane_6_group_vector_by_fehlung-d584pb9 (1).png|mejores amigas stuck_in_the_middle_by_dm29-d6zkjwc.png|con flutter star y rainbow dash i_am_applejack_by_infinitoa-d5ow4f1.png|de bebe thumb|400px|regalo para flutter star hecho por ahriDJ muchas gracias thumb|400px|regalo para flutter star hecho por loren abigail muchas gracias thumb|400px|regalo para flutter star hecho por twi0702 muchas gracias thumb|400px|hecho por poke mady gracias thumb|400px|pinkie shine con teddy blue muchas gracias twi0702thumb|394px|hecho por ahriDJ muchas gracias me encanta thumb|400px|wallpaper de flutter star hecho por twi0702 thumb|400px|pinkie shine con applejack hecho por twi0702 gracias Sobre mi ''HOLa a todas me llamo katy entre a este wiki por que me converti fans de my little pony me gusta varias cosas tambien me gusta pokemon mi color preferido es el naranja yo amo los animales principal los gatos y mi oc favorita es flutter star tengo paint tool sai y me gusta dibujar hay see ya soy adicta XD tambien me gusta hacer ponys de cristales y bla bla en mi escuela soy la unica que le gusta MLP y la unica pegasisters algunos se rien de mi por que me gusta MLP pues yo no le hago caso y me divierto mucho haciendo cosas divertidas '' Mis amigas Muro:AhriDJ → BFF ♥ * Muro:CutieMarkdeAppleBloom * Muro:Poke.Mady * Usuario:Miranda Pegasisters * Muro:Dashie dash * Muro:Loren.abigail → BFF ♥ * Usuario:Megaisa * Muro:Twili apple * Muro:XDmlpcat * Muro:Arne Dj Moly * Muro:Scooty Dash * Muro:Twi0702 * Muro:Flutty twilight * Muro:Butterfly Tender * Usuario:Jessica aire * Usuario:PrincessAlisong * Muro:Blossom Forth love * Muro:Fionnabelle Muro:Pinkamena Hermosa princesa larva lovely feelings fionna tezuka rarity the alicorn Usuario:Giuliannarainbowdash Muro:Rarity la diseñadora rarity the alicorn Xsunset shimmerX Muro:Katherine michelle lopez fluttershy la unicornio Muro:Rarisweti → BFF ♥ pinki - pie222 applemiri Usuario:FanMapacheDJ rainbow mi amore dash Muro:Gabyrarity Muro:Twilightsparkle345 Muro:ColgateSmile →BFF ♥ Muro:BrillaRity Usuario:Elizzabeth03 Muro:Princess paint heart scooty pie Muro:PRINCESA MAGIA flowercita07 twiligth 11 laura hidelft fast wind swettie belle mash 2 Muro:Princess Dashie Muro:Princess Rainbow Dark Muro:LauraHidelft mabel22 Muro:Rainbow dashi sparkle Muro:Aleteo timido Usuario:Rainbow spicy Muro:Fluttershy2014 /Usuario:FlutterDash2013 BFF Muro:Flitter... Muro:Princesa twilight sparkle 1 Muro:Fast wind! Muro:Sweet bloom Muro:Twili pie Muro:RainbowDash Thebest Muro:Dj pon hooves Muro:XSunset shimmerX Muro:SKAYCREED Muro:FABIO GUZMAN 550 Muro:Karen.mishell.9066 Muro:Gaby la chica humana Muro:Rainbow 5503 Muro:Flutter Heard : hermana Muro:Lyra Heartstrings 1235 Usuario:Princesa fiesta Muro:Princesa celestia 123 Muro:Sweetie Golden disgustos maltrato animal que se enojen comigo y se burlen de mi que me pregunten cosas de mi y lo que sea robo de mis ocs y que hagan otro usuarios fanfics con mis ocs equestria_girls_base_by_kesosofi-d6dl71o.png|una de mis nuevas ocs en eg applejack_and_fluttershy_hug_vector_by_arti22-d70r8h6.png|flutter star con applejack I am applejack by infinitoa-d5ow4f1.png Group cheer by stillfire-d7154gu.png I am applejack by infinitoa-d5ow4f1.png|applejack de bebe Equestria girls fluttershy rainbow dash and aj by jettwinsfan-d6gj3kh.jpg|mi imagen favorita de applejack Hey there dashie by flutterguy317-d5ko9fu.png|una de mis nuevas oc con applejack Stuck in the middle by dm29-d6zkjwc.png|flutter star con rainbow dash y applejack Mane 6 group vector by fehlung-d584pb9 (1).png|amigas Bad as in good by flutterguy317-d5mdtrz.png 640px-P b r 4 by ipandacakes-d57lqco.png|flutter star con ahriDJ mejores amigas Muro:AhriDJ thumb|336px|todas juntas somos grandes amigas Muro:ColgateSmile Muro:Loren.abigail Usuario:Miranda Pegasisters Muro:Lyra Heartstrings 1235 Muro:Rarisweti Muro:Flutter Heard Usuario:Rainbow spicy les quiero mucho chicas las considero mejores que nadie ♥♥♥♥♥♥